ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The gospel
The Gospel is part of the holy texts of NAP. The Old Testament (as told by BlastFurnaceBill) In the beginning, there was Billiam and the Site. And with it, life sprang forth sporadically, with people just simply walking up from the abyss and introducing themselves. There came forth two factions thereafter, one of Ninjas, living on the land, and up from the seas, the Pirates. The two fought endlessly for the riches of the site and for supremacy, and the fighting raged on for eons. After a time, a select few of either side fought the grandest of battles, each triumphing over the others in their own ways. In this, the Infinite Stalemate, these Pirates and Ninjas decided to cast aside their differences and they became the first Administrators. Generations passed under their benevolent and majestic rule, and the new generation arose with technology's rise. Of Pirate lineage, the great clockwork master, Captain William Horatio Turnkey, or "BlastFurnaceBill", and of Ninja lineage, the master of chaos and pointy objects, Grand Shadow. They fought like those so long before them, and after a time, came to the same conclusion, that they would rule together as brothers, in fairness. Together with the most powerful warriors, Rhod, Letni Norelec, Raot, Invadra, Spazzi, and many, many others, they rose up to defeat the five titans of website annihilation. In the end, all was delved into eternal night with the Death of Valmorphigon, and they were cast into a green and black limbo, where a new villain arose, Trey the Broken. Still to this day, the battle rages, and shall forever until, as always, the hammer of the gods is dropped, and all will be settled. This is the story of the NAP world. The story of NAPism. This is the book of the past. - Excerpt from Genesis. The New Testament (as told by Invadra) Billiam spoke, "Lo, from this green and black nothingness you inhabit I shall forge a new site, one overflowing with milk and honey, with new content, cooler colours, and the true faithful shall be taken up and will dwell for eternity. However, with the faithful shall come the agents of Trey the broken, and they shall tempt thee with the unholy fruit of spam, on that day the holy banhammer shall swing and evil shall be vanquished." And so the inhabitants of the green and black abyss were made glad, and true joy was in their hearts knowing what wonders awaited them. And on the final day, in that green and black abyss, Raot's grammar shall reach an impressive standard, and it shall be a trumpet, sounding the arrival of the new site. And lo, they saw how it sounded, and liked the sound, and with a hard, painful crash, the site descended from the sky, taking in those who would accept it, and crushing those who would wrong it with spam." Reproductions The are currently only three known reproductions of the Gospel. The first and original copy is thought to lie somewhere in the ruins of NAP for now, a temporary stronghold used by ninjas and pirates alike between the destruction of the old NAP and the construction of the new NAP. The second copy is currently in the possession of Zhan shi jue sai, the founder of the NAP for now stronghold, after being rescued from the recycle bin of doom. The third and final copy know to exist can be found in the new NAP. Pilgrimage Billiam, turning his mind to other matters, has sent the populace of NaP to find a new home. this has yet to be done, but it is said that the new promised land lies in a Url ending in .Net. Unless something else occurs, this will be the shortest and least eventful mark in the story of NaP.